


ABCs

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlets, M/M, This probably mostly gonna be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain Pan alphabet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Altitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A is for Altitude

Fourth of October and weather was still hot. Killian felt his skin crawl under the layers of wool and cotton that hung loosely on his frame. If only Peter’s family lived somewhere closer. 

Alaska. Who the fuck lives in Alaska?

The hassle of dressing for the place they were going rather than the climate they were currently in was enough to make Killian question why he agreed to go anyways.

"You honestly can’t be afraid of flying." He said, pushing his way through the crowd towards their gate.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Peter retorted, fiddling at his bags strap and desperately trying to keep up with Killian’s swift steps. 

"Well, yes. This is you, didn’t think you were afraid of anything." Holidays were rough times at the airport, hundreds of oversized families and wandering tourist crowding the halls. He found his protective instinct kicking in and causing him to pull Peter behind him and elbow anyone that dared try to run them over

"Shut up, I’m afraid of plenty. ‘Ts not like you can leave now anyway" Peter huffed and attempted to push himself up besides Killian, not liking being tugged behind like a child.

“I’m glad I’m coming. Just seemed like an odd reason, you know?” Killian grabbed on to Peter’s scarf and pulled him out the crowd, having finally located the tiny area devoted to people psychotic even to fly into the Arctic circle – or at least what Killian considered arctic.

“It’ll be a fishing trip next time.” Peter replied. “I swear it.”

__

Killian had read somewhere that take-off was the worst part for Aviophobes. When the time approached he assured that he had a secure grip on Peter’s arm, cooing comforting words into his ear. He had never really been good with the whole ‘shoulder to cry on’ kind of thing but for Peter would do his very best. 

Pan simply smiled at him, biting down on his lower lips and returning his attention the cracked window. After a few minutes Killian picked up his book while keeping a warm hand on Peter. He was completely ready for when he was needed.

A load clunk signaled doors were secure as they pulled out to runway. As the plane sped up he thought of saying something to Peter, to promise him that everything was going to be alright; however when the boy didn’t speak up he decided it’d be best just to follow his lead.

It was only after take-off when Killian looked forwards to see what was wrong that he realized Peter was asleep. Deep slumber all throughout the part of the ride he thought would be the most stressful. Not only that but he remained that way for quite some time. 

Killian was deeply immersed in his reading when he heard a groan beside him. He watched as Peter pushed himself up in the seat and lifted up the window to see how far above clouds they were.

“How long?” He asked with a groggy voice..

“2 hours, shithead.” Killian replied, adding the last bit on after a moment of thought.

Peter didn’t reply, simply smirked up at him and letting out a small laugh inside his own mouth.

“So I’m guessing you’re not afraid of flying?”

“Well no.” He said nuzzling into the side of Killian’s shoulder. “You see, I probably didn’t need you but it was nice to have you anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm doing this for a friend, a very lovely friend. We're both penning different fics as a type of writing exchange, or as she calls it 'we're each-other's word prostitutes' 
> 
> Her and I have got a slightly dysfunctional, completely comedic, symbiotically psychotic relationship.


	2. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B for Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated!

It is sometimes said that we as a human race our missing our other half. We spent countless days searching for something we can’t explain; some unknown being to complete the parts of us that hang loose like flags in the wind. Most of die without ever knowing fulfillment– most of us never find our other half. 

However when we do it is glorious. 

-

Killian was fire. Licking flames that curled at the base of his liquor and sorrow poisoned spirit. He was gasoline that burnt with the force of military tanks. He was scorching, and radiant, and lonely – so terrible lonely. 

Peter was ice. Foggy crystals that shot up like a rocket and threatened to skewer anyone who dare come too near. He was the first snowfall of November, and the last hail of March. He was frozen, and beautiful, and lonely – so terribly lonely.

And so poses the forever curious question: what happens when fire mixes with ice?

When they met it was in explosions. Thousands of people crowded around them yet they could only see the weather. And so they sat among the booming noise and talked about the tawdry years, and when time came to slosh back home in their rum filled boots they decided together that one home would be enough for that night. 

They woke up next morning with limbs so intertwined it defied ever law nature had ever made. As much as they would have loved to stay on an eternal vacation entangled in the fireworks that burst in that bed, that morning - day had to break and they had to go separate. And so they parted completely and utterly unaware of the flowers that bloomed in the dark while they slept.

With each passing day they yearned for one another more and more. It became unbearable to both to be away for too long. They wanted to forever cherish the sense of whole they had when in each other’s presence. It was then that they realized they weren't going to escape what had blossomed so quickly. A bond had been built on their first night, an invisible string that connected that rain from one finger to another assuring neither would slip away so quickly from what had been made – 

And neither of them did.

-

3 years of totality passed and they both became anxious. Their string grew thin and dirtied, sharp minds and judging eyes rubbing up against the weary rope causing it to fracture and lag.

It was then that the flame asked the ice to turn their string into steel.

And the ice said yes.

-

103.2 years later a little girl wandered a graveyard in search of meaning, and came across two identical stones. Full of wonder she dusted the tops off and read each inscription.

The one on the right read: “Here lies fire that drowned itself in ice.” 

And the one the left: “Here lies ice that let itself melt in flames.”

Peculiar and inspiring, she was about off when something shone in the snow below her feet. With petite hand traced in mittens she dug and dug only to find a small wire which wrapped and connected the two graves, along with another plaque this one far smaller than the stones. On it read the words she would never forget all throughout her endless search of something and nothing at all. 

“Never be afraid of what you are not”


	3. Confinement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C is for confinement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated!

Prison wasn’t really what Killian had expected. He had only seen of it on television, not having gritty enough acquaintances to know anyone who’d been taken in for over a week. Anyone who knew Killian certainly would not vouch he be an upstanding citizen, however he never quite slipped low enough before this to be considered criminal. Somehow he still had managed to end up stuck in a cell with a kid that looked barely over 16 with 5 years for armed robbery looming over his shoulders. 

Normally he wouldn’t mind, it’s just that the cells were rather small and he was, well, quite claustrophobic. He first arrived in the morning, the small slices of sunlight that cut through bars enough to ease his nerves. He spent his first 2 hours getting to know the man he would spend the next five years with. Peter, his name was, and he was in fact not a boy but 22 years old. He was in for second degree murder, a bar fight he said it was; though thanks to the lovely state of Florida and a clean record he was sentenced to only 10 years with parole. Killian soon learned that he liked his new killer friend. He was witty in the dark sort of sense and boundlessly interesting to listen to.

Time came for lunch and they were released from their cells, followed immediately by a rather long break in the yard. Killian wasn’t much for socializing so instead he stuck to the side and smoked what he could get. He knew this couldn’t last and soon night would fall. He only wished that he would be able to sleep before the darkness set.

When it came time to return to their cells he began to panic. With each minute that ticked by the sun sank lower in the sky and his pulse sped up just a little bit. He was lying straight as a bolt when the light finally disappeared.

“You alright there?” Peter asked staring from across the room at him.

“Fine, thanks.” He replied through his teeth which were tightly grit together.

“You’re not afraid of the dark are?” Peter scoffed with just the slightest bit of a laugh. 

“Actually claustrophobic triggered by darkness, twat.” Killian was not in the mood for jokes. His breathing began to speed up and his torso tightened. He was starting to fidget, unsure of what to do but knowing he couldn’t stay put. His hands balled hard against the sheets as his muscle convulsed and twitched in a state of paranoia.

“Oh shit.” Peter breathed, pushing himself up off his bed and wandering towards Killian. 

He rolled into Killian bed with a rather ungraceful thump, wrapping his arms around him. Killian quickly went to push him away, cursing randomly into the wind.

“Relax I’m not trying to bone ya. Just some common comfort.” Peter drawled. 

“I don’t even know you.” Killian replied taking a sharp breath between each word.

“You’re having a panic attack, it will pass. Just trust me.”

Still terrified and unsure Killian did as instructed and rolled onto his side. Peter’s arms tightened around him, stroking his waist in a soothing motion. Suddenly the walls around Killian didn’t feel so unbearably small.


	4. Detrimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D is for Detrimental

Most people believed their relationship would be detrimental on both ends. From the time Peter was little he was known only as vicious and unpredictable. Despite his boyish appearance he’s wasn’t trusted by even the seediest members of their neighborhood. He was crude and vulgar and obnoxiously extroverted that even his subtle touch of charisma couldn’t shake the bad rep. It wasn’t even as though he was rude in the lustful sense. He never seemed to care about relationships or people. He observed them sure, but it was always a distant sort of watchfulness – nothing with any specific connection. That is until Killian came along.

Completely opposite to Pan, Killian was known for sloshing rum and women and even a few men when he was bored. He hooked arms with local tavern goers and sang songs about the sea in off-pitch drunken croons. He was forever known as the literal life of the party whether he was offshore or on the bar stool. It was only when he would have a few too many and let his hand start to slip higher up a skirt that showed no real interest that people would begin to get fed up. Sure, he was charming and unbelievably handsome (or so the ladies said) it was simply that he would get too far ahead of himself sometimes and the liquor would begin to talk for him. Regardless he was predictable in his acting up - a characteristic that was greatly appreciated by many he knew. So the townspeople grew to love him far more that they ever could Peter who lacked routine in any way shape or form.

They balanced each-other well when they met. A ying and yang type symbiosis that pooled around their shared tavern booth. Killian found Peter clever as the night and sly like a fox when he slurred his controversial comments over the wooden table. Peter thought Killian to be boundlessly fascinating and completely unlike anyone else he had ever met. They grew close quickly. Killian even dared to tell Peter the same Pirate joke that made all the women groan. Peter didn’t groan though. In fact he even shared a laugh and gave Killian a quick punch to the side followed by “God you’re fucking stupid” in a tone too playful to be anything but low-class flirtation. 

When they walked out together even the bartender swore under his breathe. Killian never left that place with platonic intentions. Word spread quickly about the two and how foolish they were being. Even good little Mary Margaret whispered gossip to her husband over Saturday brunch.

That had always been Peter’s problem with small towns: there’s never any privacy. Soon everyone was sending off silent warning about how detrimental them being together would be. It only seemed to escalate when they actually began dating. People would whisper to Killian saying to get out now. Peter only received cold stares from those around him. It seemed not a single exterior body believed that they we’re going to work. 

Oh, well. 

They simply supposed they would have to prove everyone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pirate joke:
> 
> A ship sails peacefully on the ocean when suddenly a pirate ship appears on the horizon. The captain says "Men, bring me my red shirt!" The first mate fetches the shirt and the captain successfully leads an attack on the pirates. 
> 
> The next day two pirate ships appear on the horizon and so the captain says "Men, bring me my red shirt!" The first mate does as told and the captain once again sinks the pirates' ships. 
> 
> The next day one of the sailors asked the captain "Why do you wear a red shirt in battle?" The captain responded "because if I am wounded, you will not see blood and will continue to fight as if nothing is amiss." The crew was astounded at the bravery of the captain. 
> 
> Later, twenty pirate ships appeared on the horizon. The men looked to the captain, waiting for the request that brought everyone so much strength. The captain looked at the horizon and said, "Men, bring me my brown pants!"


End file.
